Rosalya Avery
Rosalya is Cheryl Avery's mother and is a mage. Appearance Rosalya is a beautiful woman with long pale hair and pale eyes. Rosalya has a fair figure, having a slim body with a few curves and an S-line. Personality Rosalya is a very nice and kind person. She is willing to help out anyone in need but can be very serious ans strict when it comes down to business. When she was younger she was a bit stuck up and a bit of a rebel, often not listening to anyone and going off on her own doing what ever she wanted. History Rosalya was born to two mage parents and was from a wealthy family. As a child while she was visiting her grandparents she found out she could use magic. When ever they were free her parents would teach and train her in magic. Being from a wealthy family wasn't easy for her, she didn't like how she always had to study and practice magic at the same time or how she to learn everything that was needed to know for a child from a family with power. When she was a teen she started acting out often skipping lessons and going out late and not telling her parents or anyone where she was. But all this rebel-like behavior changed when she met Sian Avery, Sian was the only one who could calm her down and soon enough they started dating and eventually got married. Years later she became gave birth to a girl named Cheryl. When Cheryl grew up and left Rosalya became pregnant. Powers and Abilities Requip:The Hunter '''This Magic allows her to store Magical Bows and arrows in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle with each arrow having its own kind of attack. '''Archery Magic: This magic revolves around the use of Bow and arrows. Rosalya is show to have mastery over this magic as she is able to have good accuracy and always hits her mark, even while shooting multuple arrows. Enhanced Strength: '''Rosalya possesses a large amount of physical strength despite her appearence. This is shown when she easily lifted many heavy boxes to help the workers at her home. '''Immense Durability: Rosalya has been know to have a great amount of durability being able to take a whole lot of damage and still be able to fight. Immense Reflexes: '''Rosalya possesses tremendous reflexes, agility, flexibility and speed. '''Keen Intellect:Rosalya has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. Equipment '''Regular Arrow: '''This arrow has no special powers except for that fact that it is very sharp and can puncture many solid objects. '''Fire Arrow: '''This arrow is very hot burning anyone who gets shot with it, it also can explode on impact. '''Lightning Arrow: '''This arrow will shock it's target with a high boltage electrical shock. '''Water Arrow: '''This arrow is made of water and can also be turned into an ice arrow. '''Light Arrow: '''This arrow is made of pure light and travels the fastest out of all arrows and can temproraily blind anyone who looks directly at. Trivia *People who are close to her often call her Rosa. *She often got along with her sister when she was going through her rebelious state. *She is currently pregenant with a boy. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Requip User Category:Original Characters